The inFAMOUS: Kane the Vault Hunter
by SteamXXPunkXX
Summary: Kane is a teen looking for a cure to a sickness for his little sister. He becomes a Vault Hunter in hopes of finding one. After Jack tries to kill him and six others, Angel tells him that Jack has a cure and he obtains some weird powers from a bandit. using these powers, he and six other Vault hunters go on a quest to kill Jack and find the Cure.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I'm going to rewrite my other story. So until I figure that out this will be my focus. I hope you guys like this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or inFAMOUS**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was an average day on the planet of Pandora. It was hot, it sucked, and there was just paranoia in your system to heighten your senses and keep you on edge for any skags, stalker, bandits and anything that wants to eat you up and shit you out.

Yup. Just another day.

While some poor sap somewhere was getting murdered, robbed, or both, a lone figure made their way toward a small train station In the middle of nowhere. If one cared enough to examine his appearance they would see he was a teenager with very dark brown hair, that looked black unless you examined it REALLY closely, and was long enough that strands of his hair was reaching his eyebrows. His eyes were hazel and his skin was a light tannish color. Despite the heat he wore an un-zipped black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and red accents on the hood lining and seams. Under that he wore crimson t-shit and a pair of black pants with one knee cap on his right knee and one elbow cap on his left elbow. He also had black sneakers with dark red laces, black fingerless gloves, and a black choker around his neck. He had a single strap backpack with three pins grouped together on the strap. He was carrying a Vladaf corrosive assault rifle and a Jakobs revolver strapped to the right of hip next to a baton and a small piece of thin, black metal with a glowing green light running through it.

Too bad the psycho running at him from behind didn't care enough to examine him. He didn't even check to see if the teen had any guns.

"STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND! HAHAH-"Was the last words to come out of his mouth before the teen drew his revolver and, in one fluid motion, turned around a shot him in the head causing him to fall backward into a heap on to the ground. The teen stood there, still pointing his gun in the direction of the fallen psycho. Then he heard the sound of a sniper being fired and his heads-up display, or HUD, showed that the bullet hit him and drained a bit of his fire Nova shield. He quickly took cover behind a rock and reached for the black metal strip, or his 'backpack', and a Jakobs sniper rifle materialized in his hands while his assault rifle disappeared and re-appeared on his back. He waited a bit before popping out of cover for a second and took cover again just as the sniper fired again. This time the teen saw that the shot was fired from his left.

_Found you. _He thought as he readied his sniper. He popped out of cover and aimed in the general direction of the sniper and searched for his target. In a second the bandit fired another shot that the shield soaked up again. Despite this the teen stayed out of cover and aimed at the rock he saw the bandit take cover behind. In a few seconds the bandit, a Marauder, left his cover to try and take another shot at the teen only for the teen to fire first. Unlike him, the bandit apparently did not have a shield, evident by his head exploding. The teen stood up and entertained the thought of going over there and seeing what the guy had on him, but eventually shot it down like he shot that psycho. The train picking up vault hunters would be arriving soon, and he did not want to miss it.

With that thought in mind he made his way to the train station he could see was a little ways a way, going a little faster than before.

After a five minute walk he was about a stone throws away from his destination when he heard a male voice shout something along the lines of "TURN AROUND PRETTY LADY!" _What the fuck. _He thought as he picked up the pace and in about five seconds turned the corner to see a rather odd sight.

A Rat was suspended in the air by some black and blue energy ball hovering in front of a rather built shirtless man wearing bright orange pants, and a white and orange gas mask on his bald head with one whole uncovered to allow him to see and exposing his red eye. He had bandages wrapped around his right arm that covered it up to his elbow. Like his right arm, his left arm was covered in some sort of metal gauntlet and had some sort leather thing strapped to his back. He also had one knee-cap covering his right knee with a little space in between another piece of metal strapped around the lower portion of his leg while none covered his left leg where his own 'backpack' hung from his hip. He wore slate, steel tipped, boots. He was also carrying the biggest Buzz-Axe he had ever seen.

_Is that a psycho? _The teen couldn't help but think that. After all the man did fit the profile of one of Pandora's many dangerous inhabitants. The man turned his head behind him to look at a woman with blue lips and short blue hair that went a little past her chin. She was pale white, which was hard to do on a planet like Pandora, and had grey colored eyes. She wore a skin tight yellow and black suit of some sort with dark blue and grey cargo pants that was pulled down a little on the left side exposing a little skin. She had some sort of book strapped to her left hip. She was carrying a Maliwan shock SMG in her hands. However, what caught the teen's attention were the light blue marks running down her left arm and, presumably, the whole left side of her body.

_A Siren? _He didn't look it, but he was surprised. Sirens are hard to come by, only be six sirens can exist simultaneously in the universe after all. The man turned back toward the floating Rat and jumped toward it, Buzz-Axe poised to tear him apart.

Everything after that wasn't a pretty picture.

After the deed was done the man turned toward the Siren and yelled something about cocktails and ribcages and she offered him a small smile. By this time the teen got a bit closer than before and was a couple feet away from the two and the siren noticed him and gave him a small nod of greeting and he returned it.

"Hey." She said.

"Hello." He said quietly. There was silence.

"So…what's your name?" She asked.

"Kane. Your's?" He asked

"Maya." She looked to the man. "What about you big guy? What do we call you?" He was silent for a moment before he loudly shouted.

"KREIG IS THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAN!" Kane raised an eyebrow. Poop train? This man is a psycho. And apparently his name was Krieg.

"Nice to meet you Krieg." She said with a small smile "And you too Kane." Kane nodded and looked at her.

"So, what's a siren doing here on Pandora?" he asked. This planet sucked, after all. Most people avoid Pandora because of that reason. The bandits and the wildlife made this place a hellhole.

"I'm here to find the vault." He chuckled.

"I figured that much." He Said. "I mean the reason."

"I'm here to learn more about my siren heritage." Kane raised an eyebrow.

"And you're willing to die for it?" She nodded her head. He turned toward Krieg. "What about you? Why are you looking for it?"

"NIPPLE SALAD!" He shouted. Kane just looked at him then turned toward Maya.

"Is he always like this?" She giggled and shrugged.

"Don't know. I just met him." He just nodded and walked toward the train. Just as he was about to step on to the train she asked:

"What about you?" Kane turned around to look at her.

"What about me?"

"Why are you looking for the Vault?" He was silent and stared at her. Maya started to feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. Fearing she might have over stretched her bonds, she went to apologies only to stop when he answered the question.

* * *

"I don't have a reason." He said before walking on to the train with Maya following suit and Krieg following her shortly after.

Kane sighed as he sat down on the floor of the train. He was tried because he didn't sleep since yesterday because he wanted to get to the train station as early as possible. Right now he was on train cart with the Siren and Psycho from earlier and a few other people as well.

One of the people was a short man with blue hair and bread. He had a Band-Aid over his noise and had a scar on the left side of his forehead. He had dirt brown eyes and an orange shirt that has seen better days with holes in it exposing a white shirt under it. Over that he had some holsters that had some bullets on it and two piece of metal with bullets on it too. He had blue pants with an orange bandana wrapped around his left thigh. His had a fingerless glove on his left and a metal bracelet on his right wrist. He wore boots that resemble old cowboy boots.

Another was a girl around his age with light orange hair that was tied into pigtails and had a pair of googles resting upon her hair. She had bright emerald eyes and a Band-Aid on her right cheek. She wore a choker on and had a blue sleeveless hoodie that was zipped up to her breasts which exposed a white skull on a red t-shirt that had the right sleeve torn down a little thus exposing her shoulder. She had a belt with a Vault symbol, hammer, wrench, lunchbox, and her own 'backpack' on it. Under the belt she had a red skirt and black and white stocking under that. She had blue sneakers with red laces and had a wrench in a holster strapped to her calves. She had fingerless gloves on her right hand. The most eye catching feature, however, was that her left arm was robotic.

Another was a man that looked like a he served in the military. He had dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair and some sort of mark on the left side of his forehead. His outfit comprised of the color brown and they were a short sleeved jacket that was zipped up all the way. It had a patch that looked like a skull on the left sleeve. He had a pair of cargo pants in with his own 'backpack' strapped to his thigh. He had a pair of boots with some sort of metal strapped to it. He had a single strap backpack on and had a camera of some sort on his right shoulder.

The last was a man (Or woman?)Who had a black and white stealth suit with a red zero on the left breastplate and a mask. He had a 'backpack' and a sword strapped to his hip. There wasn't much to say about him except for the piece of metal jutting out of his elbow. **(AN/ I won't have Zer0 talk in haiku whenever he is speaking. Sorry. Maybe sometimes, but not always.)**

Kane took a look at the sign over the train cart door that had a picture of Handsome Jack with the words: **Welcome Vault Hunters**. He shook his head and was about to close his eyes and fall asleep until he heard the sound of a machine starting up in the direction of the door.

Kane, and the rest of the occupants of the cart, turned toward the sound and saw a couple of Loaders form and the sign fall down revealing a new message. **TO YOUR DOOM ****(Nothing Personal). **

Kane was to his feet in an instance with his Vladaf rifle drawn. He opened fire on the bots and after a few shots one of them fell only for another to take its place. He was about to reload and continue the onslaught when a rocket few past and blew up a small group of loaders near Maya. Kane turned around and found that it was the solider that fired it. He also noticed that there was a turret on the ceiling above him.

Kane then turned his head toward Maya just in time to see her lift a loader into the air and throw through a wall and out the train. The next thing confused Kane for a second. The small man was hanging outside the cart for some ungodly reason and came back in through the hole, caused by the loader that went flying, and then wielded two Gatling guns and fired into the crowd behind Kane.

Kane shook his head and took notice to two combat engineers on the roof of a cart a little ways away. They seemed to be heading toward the man in the stealth suit. He raised his rifle and fired in attempt to get them but they were too far for his rifle actually reaching them without them going anywhere but straight. He was going to switch to his sniper to actually hit them, but before he could the Engineers reached the man and hit him only for him to disappear. He then reappeared behind one of them and impaled him up to the hilt. Then he jumped on the hilt and flipped over the other Engineer as he turned around to see what was going on. As he was getting closer to the ground, the man spun his body around so he could plant both feet on the back of the Engineer so he could push him into the blade that was sticking out of the chest of the Engineer he impaled previously.

Kane stopped looking at the scene and turned around only to duck under the fist of a Combat Engineer. He drew his revolver and grabbed the extended arm and pulled the poor man toward him. Kane let go of the arm as he stepped aside to let the Engineer take his place near the edge of the hole. Kane then kicked him in the back and out the train just as it passed a chasm. He looked down at the falling Engineer and shouted.

"DON'T FORGET TO WRITE, MOTHERFUCKER!" He turned around and came face-to-face with a PWNER Loader, Blades spinning and ready to cut him into tiny little pieces. He was backing away and actually thought about jumping off the train and follows his Friend to hell.

It was probably less painful than being made into sushi.

Just as the robot was an arm length away from him and he was about to an inch away from falling to his doom, a blue claw came out of its midriff. It fell to the ground to reveal a floating robot torso with the girl standing next to it with a smirk on her face.

"Need help?" Kane rolled his eyes and grinned slightly.

"No, I had him on the ropes. Were you not watching? "He said sarcastically. Her smirk turned into a grin as well.

"I was. I was watching you get scared shitless." He was about to retort when a combat engineer came up behind her and attempted to punch her. He made to warn her when the engineer was suddenly burned in the face by a red laser. He turned to the source to see the floating robot looking in the corpse's general direction. More Loaders and Engineers came at them and the robot made quick work of them using methods varying from lasers to claws to spinning wit said claws outstretched.

Kane looked to the girl standing next to him and causally said. "Cool Robot."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?"

"Gaige. Your's?"

"Kane."

As the two talked, they failed to notice another Engineer, who somehow made it past the Bot and was sneaking up on the two unsuspecting teens. Just he was about to strike he heard a shout.

"HAHAHAHAHAH. MEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAT!" That was the last sound the engineer heard before being lobotomized via Buzz-Axe. Krieg removed the weapon and moved past the two teens to join the Robot in a symphony of blood and bolts.

After a couple minutes the cart was devoid of hostiles and was painted a new blood red color. The seven vault hunters made their way toward a door in the cart and solider was the first one to make it to the door. He turned toward everyone as everyone approached him.

"You guys ready?" Everyone nodded and he kicked the door open. What was behind it made everyone pale significantly.

The next cart was full of explosives and in the center was a chair that turned slowly to reveal a mannequin that resembled Handsome Jack.

[It's cute y'all think you the heroes of this little story,] A recording said [But you're not.] Everyone turned tail and ran to put as much distance between them and the Explosives. [Welcome to Pandora, kiddos!] Then the bombs went off.

* * *

**AN/ Hope you guys liked it. If you have any tips, please tell me especially for things like dialog. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I'm here with another chapter. Sorry that took a bit. My keyboard broke and my teachers decided it would be funny to give us multiple projects at once.I also changed the summary. If you noticed you get a cookie. **

**Comedyfreak94: Thanks! I'm still thinking on what powers to give him and how many. you'll get a hint as to what his first power is in this chapter and Fire might be the second. I was thinking Fire would come from captain Flynt or incinerator Clayton. Corrosive and the crystals that the the crystaliks (is that right?)have might be added to that list but it's undecided. Thanks for the Relics idea too, I was stuck on how he would get his energy back. I'll try not to take too long with updates, but…school, so ya know.**

**MoneyMakerKid: Glad to see you like it. About the powers and stuff, look at the response i gave to Comedyfreak94. **

**Keribear12: Thanks! in all honesty i didn't think anyone would like this. Let alone three. **

**If any of you have ideas for powers Kane could use and ways he would obtain them, I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Borderlands or inFAMOUS**

* * *

Chapter 2

{_Wake Up.} _A feminine voiced cooed as Kane groaned and his vision swam into focus. It was cold and his left arm was in pain. He clutched his arm and slowly sat up to examine his surroundings. It was snowing and in front of him was a wall of ice. Behind him was a train cart on fire. He shook his head and winced slightly as he moves his arm little. He looked down at his arm and found a massive piece of glass imbedded deeply in it.

Kane looked at it for a little before he slowly grabbed it with his other hand and gave it a slight tug. He almost screamed out in pain but bit down on his tongue before he could. He looked at the glass again and saw he had moved it up a little. He shifted a little so he could remove his bag and placed it near him. He opened it up and pulled out a dark blue handkerchief .He rolled down his right sleeve and bit down on it as his grabbed the glass and gave it a hard pull. He screamed into the sleeve of his hoodie as the glass was slowly pulled out of his arm. Five agony filled

seconds later the glass was removed and Kane wrapped the handkerchief tightly around his arm. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it should hold till he found a health hypo.

He slowly got up as to not aggravate his arm and pulled up his hood. He grabbed his bag put it back on and looked around a bit when he heard the voice again.

{_Hello Kane.} _It said as the picture of a woman appeared on his HUD.

"What the? Who are you? How do you know me?" He said cautiously.

{_There is no need to be alarmed,I am a friend. You can call me Angel.} _She said. _{I know you because you have something special within you.} _

"Special? what are you talking about?" He asked.

{_You will learn in time Kane. But that gift of yours will help you get your revenge on Jack and help cure your sister.} _Kanes eyes widened.

"How do you know about Melody!?" He said in a voice that projected anger and masked what he really felt. Which was panic and fear. He loved his little sister to death and would do ANYTHING to protect her. So knowing someone knew she excited AND that she was sick was causing a bit of paranoia to seep into his system.

{_Don't worry. I don't want to hurt her. She seems like a sweet girl.} _She said. {_I also have know something that you would invaluable.} _

"And what would that be?"

{_A cure.} _She said sending Kane into shock.

"W-w-what?" He said quietly. "A cure? A cure?! Angel, please tell me where it is!" He practically begged.

{_It's with Jack. He has the cure with him.} _She said making Kane look at her questionably.

"Jack? Why does he have it?" He asked. The image of seemed to falter for a second before she answered.

{_Jack bought from Dahl when they were mining Pandora for minerals. Among other things. The miners caught a sickness similar to the sickness that your sister has due to the toxic fumes.} _She explained slowly, speeding back up to a normal pace toward the end. {_I'd love to continue this, but you need to get moving. your friends are waking up and I want to have a word with them.} _Kane made a move to protest, to ask her more about the cure and how to get it, but the image disappeared and he heard a new voice.

{…Wait you're not Dead!} He froze. _That sound like a…_ Kane shook his head._ No_. _There aren't that many left. The odds of running into one are really low. It couldn't be one of them…Right?_ He gingerly made his way around the flaming train cart while reaching for his pistol…

…which was no longer there.

He stopped and looked down at his hip to find that his shield and pistol was gone. So was the SDUs attached to his 'backpack'. He opened it to find all his belongings except an ECHO log were gone, presumably lost in the explosion.

He sighed and took his bag and rummaged through it until he pulled out a dark red revolver that was a little bigger than his fist and had blade underneath the barrel. He always kept the guns he had modified somewhere away from the guns that he did not. In this cause he kept this sexy beast in his bag rather than his 'backpack'.

_This thing used to be a normal Jakobs revolver_. He mused as he put his bag on._ Now its more accurate, and has less recoil. couldn't increase the clip because it is revolver but that doesn't mean I couldn't add more punch._ _I shall call you...__**Red Vengeance. **_Kane thought as he made is way around the crashed cart.

{…Or they would if they were still alive or had existed in the first place.} Kane peeked around the corner and sighed in relief. Those six Vault Hunters were still alive, albeit wounded, but alive nonetheless. They seemed to be on the receiving end of a one sided conversation with a…

Kane eyes widened. _A FUCKING CLAPTRAP UNIT!?_ Kane thought with irritation. He had only met a few when they were larger in numbers, but he hated MOST them. His landlord, Alex, had one and it wouldn't shut. The. HELL. UP. Its voice was also the most obnoxious thing he ever heard when the thing talked for hours on end. They also seemed to have an uncanny sense of self-awareness for a robot.

He shook his head to clear it of thoughts. If it meant survival he could deal with a Claptrap unit for a while. He slowly made his way toward them, the small storm making him partly invisible. When he was close enough he extended an arm and tapped one of them on the shoulder causing it to jump slightly. It whirled around to reveal itself as Gaige and she visibly relaxed when she saw it was only him and she beamed.

"Kane! glad to see youre all right. I thought you died." She said. She looked down at the wound his arm and frowned slightly. "What happened there?" a small amount of concern on her eyes and voice.

"Woke up with a piece of glass in my arm and pulled it out. Hurts like hell and I doubt I can shoot anything bigger than this." He said as he held up his revolver. " And what made you think I died?" Kane asked. Gaige shrugged in response.

"I thought you were one of the bodies under the snow." She said as she gestured to said bodies. "Glad to see I was proven wrong thought, it'd be nice to have someone around my age to hang around with." Kane smirked.

"Yeah, we can go shopping for guns, kill some bandits, squash some spiderants, all that good shit." He said causing her to laugh a little. He looked around and pulled down his hood when he saw that the storm had died down to reveal a scrap yard of sorts. It was late as indicated by the stars being visible in the sky. He also realised that the other vault hunters are little ways away from them looking at them with the claptrap unit a little further away from them trying to get their attention. He smiled and waved at them to which all except Kraig and the man (woman?) in the suit responded with some form of greeting. Kraig because he was busy doing his psychotic thing, and the man because he simply did not. He seemed to be staring him.

It was kinda creepy.

He shook his head turned back to Gaige and said. "Well come on. Don't keep them waiting do we?" She nodded in agreement and they both walked toward the rest of the they got there the soldier said looked at them.

"If you two lovebirds are done. We got places to be and people to kill. More specifically Handsome Jack." He said causing Gaige to blush a little and Kane to roll his eyes.

"Hold your horses old man I want to get revenge as much as you. I was only having a conversation with my lady friend here. Don't get mad you can't get some." he said with a shit eating grin causing Gaige's blush to intensify and the soldier glared at him as he lowered himself slightly so he was eye level with Kane.

"What'd you just call me?" Kane looked at him, grin still present, and crossed his arms.

"I called you an old man. What you need a hearing aid since you're apparently deaf to?" The two looked at each other for a minute until the soldier laughed lightly and ruffled Kane's hair causing him to groan but smile none the less.

"I like your attitude Kid, I think me and you will get along just fine. Names Axton."

"Kane. And get your hand off my head." He said as he pushed Axton's arm off his head. Meanwhile two out of the four people that were watching were somewhat bewildered on how the interaction between the two ended.

"What just happened?" Maya asked no one in particular as she watched Axton put Kane into a headlock and give him a noogie. The smaller man laughed at the question.

"They bonded señora. Like real men." He said in gruff voice. Gaige raised an eyebrow.

"They bonded by Kane insulting Axton? How does that work?" She asked as she watch Kane get out of Axton's grasp and push him away.

"Axton knew he was just kidding around." The man explained. "It's just what Men do. Its a kind of sign of respect."

"That's stupid." Maya deadpanned. The man just shrugged in response.

"Eh, You wouldn't understand señora." He said. Maya looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? And who are you exactly?" The Man looked at her. (More like up.)

"Salvador." He said simply. "And who are you two?" Krieg screams of madness could be heard in the background. "And that psychopath over there."

"I'm Gaige." The Mechromancer said before Maya could respond. "The guy in the Hoodie is Kane." She said gesturing to him.

"My names Maya. The man over there is Krieg." She said as she gestured to said man. She turned toward Salvador and examined him as Axton and Kane came closer to the group. "Your a lot more calmer than I expected. I thought you'd to be a lot more...violent." She finished awkwardly. Kane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah man. You were going on a massive killing spree on the train. Now you're all tranquil. Like Krieg here." He said as he patted Kriegs shoulder and the man nodded nodded vigorously.

"SMALL MAN GOOD AT MAKING BLOOD!" He said loudly causing Kane to wince slightly from the volume.

"Yeah. What he said." Kane said as he rubbed his ears. Salvador shrugged.

"I don't know. I feel different though. I feel...weaker. I'm sure i'll get my strength back though." He responded. Maya nodded.

"I feel different too. I can't use my powers to the fullest. I can only do this." She closed her hand into the fist and a thrusted it toward an ice block. A dark blue orb formed around her fist and the ice block shattered on contact.

"Well, if you and Salv here can't do your thing. Axton's turret and Gaige's robot can take care of anything that wants to eat us" Kane said. In response Gaige and Axton shook their head.

"Sorry kid, my baby," _His baby?_ ",got destroyed in the explosion. It'll take a while to fix and even then it will nowhere as badass as before." He said sadly. Gaige nodded in agreement.

"Same for Deathtrap. Poor boy got wrecked and my arm is malfunctioning. I only have basic motor control so I can't summon him anymore." Kane then looked to the last two in there little group.

"What about guys? Can good 'ol Krieg and…" He looked at the Man in the suit and raised an eyebrow. He looked at the zero on his suit. "...Zer0?" He got a nodded in response. "Can you two do... Whatever the hell you guys do?" The man shook his head.

"_My stealth technology is no longer operational." _He said in a mechanical voice. Kane sighed.

"What about you Krieg? What's your excuse?" He said looking to the psycho who held up two pieces of his now broken Buzz-axe.

"MURDER STICK IS DEAD!" He said making Kane sigh again and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Lovely." He said sarcastically. "Just use the top half for now Krieg. I'll help you fix it later. The same goes for the two of you. I'll try and help you fix your stuff as well Alright?" He said to Axton and Gaige who nodded in response. "When you two are up to it do it, do what you do." He said to Maya and Salvador who also nodded. "As for you Zer0...I can't help with your stealth tech. Sorry." Zer0, instead of answering, him just sort of...started at him. He heard Axton chuckle.

"Who died and made you leader?" He said in amusement. Kane smirked.

"Your mother. Any questions?" He said causing everyone to laugh a little. Even Maya giggled and Zer0 chuckled under his breath. His smirk turned into smile. " Lets get going. That stupid bot has been trying to get our attention for the last five minutes." He said as he started to walk off everyone following his lead.

Once they made their way toward the little bot who was still trying to get there attention it turned around and started to lead them somewhere. After a bit of a walk-and-talk they came to a small structure made of ice blocks that had a door in it. The little bot walked up to the door and spread its arms wide

{Annnnnnnd, Open!} It said in it's overly peppy voice as a blue light shot out of the scanner above the door and moved the up and claptrap's body. After a moment the light dissipated and the door opened. The bot continued into the structure with the Vault Hunters in tow.

All the while Kane could not stop thinking of what Angel had said. A cure! A flippin cure! The mere thought alone made him want to smile and giggle like a little girl who had just gotten a new doll that wasn't falling apart at the seams. The only reason he didn't was because of the way Angel answered his question. Why Jack had the cure. She seemed a little...surprised that he had asked that question. Almost like she thought he would go along with it without hesitation. And he almost did too. If not for the fact that this was Pandora and everyone has a tendency to backstab anyone and everyone.

Which led Kane to his second line of thought. Could he trust Angel? She seemed nice enough but anyone could act nice. And it was kinda hard to trust someone who just randomly contacted him claiming he had a special gift and knew where to get a cure for his sick sister. And what was with that anyway? What special gift? How did she know he had as sister? was she watching them? was she watching them right now? She was making herself look more like a person that should be watched rather than trusted.

And that was what he was going to do. Watch her.

He was shaken from his thought when someone waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked up to see it was Zer0.

"_Are you alright little one? You seemed troubled." _He blinked again and looked around. They seemed to be in a makeshift home that had quite a lot of space that was filled with various odds and ends. There was quite a bit of claptrap and human corpses scattered about as well, some of which were positioned to look like they were alive.

He shook his head and looked back at Zer0. "I'm fine. Just a lost in thought." He said causing Zer0 to nod slowly in understanding and left him to his own devices. Kane looked around and spotted a poker table toward the back and walked up to it. When he didHe looked down at it and saw a couple of dollars on it. He looked around and saw everyone doing their own thing while claptrap was saying something about a Bullymong named Knuckledragger or something along those lines.

He looked back down at the table and pocketed the money and walked away, whistling innocently as he did. A few seconds later he found himself on the other side of the room facing a door. He pressed the open button on one side of the door causing it fly open and a some claptrap chassis came flying out. He narrowly dodged one that was coming to his face and looked into the room they came from and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

On the wall was the symbol of the Vault in some sort of metal. He looked at it for a while before he slowly extended his hand toward it. When his hand was only a couple of centimeters away from it he heard a scream.

{AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!} Kane turned around to see Claptrap be grabbed by a massive Bullymong and carried into the air. It dropped him into one of his other hands and used another to tear the bots eye out.

{AHHHHHHHH! MY EYE!} The Bully Among dropped him and climbed out the way it came. A massive hole with ceiling.

_I thought that stupid bucket of bolts said it was safe. _Kane thought as he ran to the area the Claptrap unit fell, hoping the damn thing died and left this world.

Sadly, he didn't.

Shit.

{The gun...The gun in the cabinet…} It said weakly. He looked over to Maya and she nodded, getting the message. As she did that Gaige came over to him and crouched near the robot.

"Think you can fix him?" He asked as she examined the bot. She shook her head.

"Not without the proper tools." Kane sighed in relief.

"Thank god." He said as Maya came back covered in garbage with four pistols. Axton looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you? You smell like ass" He said.

"Shut it." She bit back as she tossed him, Zer0, and Gaige a pistol. Kane looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Dahl? Thats the best you could? That sucks." He said earning a glare from Axton. Which he ignored as an Image of a woman came on his HUD and Angel's Voice rang through his ears.

{_Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters changed Pandora forever. But their time has passed. Thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs a new hero. I know that Hero is you.} _She said as the image faded away. He heard Axton say:

" Anyone else hear that woman? Or am I nuts." Salvador nodded.

" I heard it too." As everyone talked about the phenomenon, Kane looked back at the Vault symbol he was Examining and walked toward it. He repeated the process of reaching for it and this time he actually touched it. When he did His eyes widened and his pupils dilated to the size of pinpricks as images flashed through his head.

* * *

_He sat in cover to protect himself from the crowd of bandits fired upon him. As soon as they stopped firing to reload he made his move._

_He jumped over the cover and ran toward the group, gathering energy as he did and hitting anyone who stood in his way with either an ice encased fist or baton. in no time at all he reached the center and released all the energy he was holding causing his eyes to glow an icey blue as he floated above the ground a little. In a slow motion he brought his arms and knees to his chest and in a fast motion spread them wide and the surrounding area and bandits froze into ice. Held that pose for a while before finally stopping and touch the ground, all the frozen bandits shattering into pieces when he did. _

* * *

Kane reeled back and gasped as he fell to the floor. He put his hand to his chest and tried to slow his heart rate. While he was doing this one phrase rung through out his head.

**Flash Freeze.**

"Hey Kane, you alright?" A voice said as a hand landed on his shoulder. Kane turned around as, best he could from his position, and slapped it away and moved back in panic. he looked up and saw it was Maya who was giving him a concerned look. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"S-sorry Maya. Just a little spooked is all." He said, stuttering a bit in the beginning. She looked unconvinced.

"You sure? Your arm is bleeding." He looked down at said arm and saw that the blue handkerchief was now red and was damp.

_Forgot that was there. Its probably numb from the cold._ He thought as he looked back at her. "I'm fine. All i need is a health hypo and i'll be fine." She stilled looked unconvinced but dropped it anyway.

"If you say so. Stay here. I saw some Health early. I'll get it and be right back. Okay?" He nooded and she left to the back, presumably where the others went during his space out. he sighed again.

_What the hell was that? It felt so real. Almost like I know what I was doing there. And I still do. Like it was putting knowledge in my head._ Kane shook his head as Gaige came in with a hypo.

"Hey Kane. Maya said you need this." She said as she held it out for him. He took it and held it over his arm. He held it there for a second before sighing and injecting the pinkish liquid into his bloodstream. In a few seconds he removed the handkerchief around his forearm and saw that the wound was sealed, yet it was still tender. He looked back up to see Gaige offer her hand to him.

"Not a big fan of needles?" She asked as he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"I'm fine with them. Its the feeling that comes after i don't like." He said as he dusted himself off.

"The feeling?" She asked while tilting her head to the side slightly.

" know. a tingling sensation in the portion of your body that you injected it in." He said earning a look from Gaige.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Every time I take a hypo I feel should go talk to a doctor." Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell would I find a doctor on this planet?" She shrugged in response.

"Theres that Zed guy. He's a doctor."

"Without a medical degree."

"How do you know?"

"He tells everyone. Everyone! Through those vending machines of his." Just then claptrap came in.

{The hell you doing Minion? We have to go and kick Jack's ass. So hurry the hell up!} It said in its annoying voice before it turned to leave. Gaige turned to Kane.

"Come on. We shouldn't keep the others waiting." She said and he nodded in response. They both walked into the other room to meet the others while one thought ran through Kane's head.

_Did that bot just call me Minion?_

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter Kane gets his first power and there WILL be more action as well. Please leave a Review. Thank you. **


End file.
